1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine with needle holder of needle interval adjustable type capable of varying the interval of plural needles by a needle holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sewing machine with needle holder of needle interval adjustable type was designed to adjust the interval of plural needles by rotating a sub needle holder (assistant needle holder) relatively to a main needle holder (needle holder main body) when loosening a set screw. See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. H3-103085 (page 1, FIG. 1).
However, in the conventional sewing machine with needle holder of needle interval adjustable type, in particular, when the fitting position of the sub needle holder is changed relatively to the main needle holder so as to expand the longitudinal width of the plural needles, the lateral width of the plural needles is also expanded, and specified sewing quality could not be obtained.
It is hence a primary object of the present invention to provide a sewing machine with needle holder of needle interval adjustable type capable of widening or narrowing the longitudinal width of plural needles without changing the lateral width.